


Luckiest Man

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Man

Peter walked into the kitchen wet and cold after being outside with Satchmo. The dog loved the snow and wanted to play all morning.

He stopped and stared at El. She was wearing one of his oldest t-shirts, it was faded and worn out. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail. 

He watched as she filled a platter with waffles and bacon. El was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled at him and he felt his breath catch like it did the first time she smiled at him. He was a very lucky man.


End file.
